


Birthing the Heir(s)

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [67]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Attempt at Humor, Babies, Childbirth, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), Royalty, Twins, labor, surprise there's more than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse is giving birth to Megatron's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthing the Heir(s)

 

"AHH!  Primus!  H-Help me!"

 

Megatron would have offered comforting words, but his one attempt at trying to do so earlier had only gotten him yelled at by his wife.

 

By Eclipse.  Who rarely had the confidence to address his faults by yelling at him.

 

He chose to merely hold her hand while the midwives attended to his Queen in the midst of her labor.  He watched Lugnut, who was standing guard nearby, shake in his post as Eclipse's screams grew louder and more pained.

 

The other wasn't being weak-kneed.  His wife's labor had been going on for nearly a day and there was no baby yet.  Megatron knew birthing was a long and painful process, especially on the first one, but this was taking too long.

 

"Elder." He called to the main, oldest midwife attending to his labored Queen.  "Are births supposed to take this long to complete?"

 

"...Some can take a long time, my King," she answered, unfettered by the fact that the Ogre King himself was speaking to her.  "I've helped many mothers, both ogres and humans, who've had difficult births.  Some go longer and turn out alright, but some-"

 

He noted her hesitation.  "Will my wife be alright?"

 

"I cannot say for certain, but hopefully the baby falls soon.  I have already asked Miss Red Alert to start making potions to help with the birthing and-!"

 

"AAAHHH!!!!"

 

"Oh, I think that's-" the midwife looked at his wife's spread legs.  "Oh, the baby's dropped.  It's must be time!"

 

It was a flurry of activity.  The other midwives kept running around with hot water and blankets and other things to tend to Eclipse, but all Megatron kept watch on was his wife's pained expression.

 

It was sometime before he finally had to speak up.  "Elder, what's happening?  Why isn't the baby coming out?"

 

"The little ones not yet-he's almost there.  My Queen, you need to push."

 

And there was pushing.  Or what Megatron could only assume was pushing, because whatever his wife was doing, Eclipse was not having an easy time with it.

 

"I see its head!  You're almost there, My Queen!"

 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

 

"WWWAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

 

"There!  He's out, he's out!"  Eclipse collapsed back on the bed while the midwives quickly took care of the little baby.

 

"Is he-?"

 

"He's alright, my King.  Your son is doing just fine."

 

Megatron sighed as the midwives wiped the blood off from his child.  A son.  A prince heir.  It was over.  It was finally-

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

 

Eclipse started screaming again and no one was prepared for it.

 

"E-Eclipse?" Megatron's hand was suddenly squeezed hard again.  There was definitely a broken bone this time.  "Eclipse, what's hap-"

 

"AAAHHHHH!!!!  Primus, why~?"

 

"O-Oh dear," the eldest midwife handed the boy off to another to glance between Eclipse's open legs.  "Oh Primus, there's a second one!"

 

"What?"

 

"Anoth-AAAHHH!!!"

 

"Eclipse!"

 

"My King, you must get behind her!"

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"Your Queen needs help pushing!  She needs to get this baby out and she doesn't have enough strength to do it herself!"

 

It was probably be the most awkward thing for Megatron to have to do, sitting behind his wife and having to 'help' her push out the other baby.

 

"I-It's a girl!  A little girl!"

 

"Ohh...." Eclipse collapsed against Megatron as the midwives tended to the babies.

 

"My King-"

 

"If you tell me there's a third one, I will fucking kill all of you."

 

Everyone in the room stopped moving to look at him in horror.  Luckily, the elder midwife had had enough dads like this to be cool enough to handle it.

 

"There isn't.  Your children are fine.  It's over now."

 

"C-Can I see them?"

 

"Yes, your Highness."

 

With his wife pressed back against him, Megatron watched as the new born twins were placed into his wife's arms.

 

Children.  He had children.  He and Eclipse had... children.  Heirs.

 

As the midwives cleaned up and Lugnut watched with tears in his eyes nearby, Megatron held his family close.

 

This was more than he could have ever asked for.

 

END


End file.
